


Please Come Get Me, Daddy

by bluemadridista



Series: Tales from My Ask Box [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isco is Seriker's son, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, and the perpetrator is an oc, not in detail though, not with the main pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio gets a call in the middle of the night from his son, Isco, begging him to come get him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Get Me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> This fic started as an angst prompt on Tumblr. I hope you all like it as well!!

“Please come get me…”

Sergio groaned, and rubbed his tired eyes. “Is…” He paused and cleared his throat. “Isco, son, is that you?”

“Dad, please come get me,” Isco repeated, sniffling.

Sergio was fully awake then. He shot up in bed. “Isco? Where are you? What’s wrong?”

“I went to a party, and… Please just come get me. I can text you the address.” Isco started to sob. “Please, daddy, just come get me.”

Sergio’s heart jackhammered in his chest. Isco hadn’t called him ‘Daddy’ since he was in primary school unless something was very wrong, like last summer when he’d had broken his arm in a boating accident whilst on holiday with his boyfriend, Alvaro.

“Okay, baby. Text me the address, and Papa and I will come to pick you up.”

“Not, Papa… He will be so disappointed in me.”

“Isco…”

“Daddy, please.”

“Okay, honey. Okay. I’ll be right there.”

Sergio ended the call, and jumped out of bed. His mind raced with a million terrifying thoughts. He had no idea what had happened to upset Isco so much.

“What is going on?”

Sergio spun around to see his husband sitting up in bed.  “Huh? Oh, nothing. Go back to sleep, honey.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Sergio. I heard you talking on the phone – something about Isco. What is going on?” Iker rolled out of bed. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up, still half asleep.

Sergio frowned. “Okay… I don’t really know. Isco called and asked me to come pick him up somewhere. I don’t even know where…” Sergio’s phone buzzed right on cue. Iker grabbed it before Sergio could. “It’s Isco,” Sergio told him. “It’s a text message with the address where he is. I don’t know what happened.”

“Well, let’s go get him.”

“Iker… He asked me not to bring you.”

“He’s my son too, Sergio!”

“I know, but he thinks you’ll be disappointed in him.”

“I don’t care, Sergio. I’m going to get him. He’s my baby.”

“Well, then, just don’t be disappointed in him!”

“Don’t tell me how to parent, Sergio!”

“Iker!”

“What?!”

“Why are we shouting at each other?”

“I! I… don’t know. I’m just afraid of what’s going on.”

“Me too…” Sergio walked to Iker, and wrapped him in a hug. “Come on… Let’s go get our boy.”

***

Iker drove while Sergio navigated (with the help of Google Maps), and they arrived at the location from Isco’s text in under fifteen minutes. In that time, Isco had sent three text messages to Sergio.

_I hope you get here soon._

_Pls hurry Daddy_

_Dad? Are you coming?_

As soon as Iker parked the car in front of the big house, Sergio jumped out of the car.

Iker followed him quickly. “Sergio! Wait!”

“Iker, no. Just wait in the car, please!”

Iker wasn’t happy about it, but he waited in the car. He knew it was the right thing to do, though he would never admit that to Sergio.

Sergio rushed inside the house. Teenagers were milling around everywhere – drinking, smoking, making out. Nothing shocking there, but nothing he wanted to see. He walked further into the house, glancing around, searching for a familiar face. He knew a few of Isco’s friends – Alvaro, of course; Toni, James, and Cristiano. He didn’t see any of them.

He stopped in the kitchen, pulled his phone from his pocket, and dialed Isco’s number.

“Daddy? Are you here?”

“Yeah, I’m here. Where are you? I’m downstairs in the kitchen.”

“I’m upstairs in the last room at the end of the hall.”

“I’ll be right there.” Sergio ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He only allowed himself a brief moment to wonder why Isco couldn’t come downstairs by himself.

He took the stairs two at a time, and bolted down the hallway. He tried the knob when he reached the door, but it was locked. He banged on it several times before it finally opened.

“Who the fuck are you?” Sergio demanded of the tiny figure that opened the door just a crack.

“I, um… I’m Lukita.”

“Lukita? Is my son in there? Francisco Ramos Casillas? Isco… Do you know him?”

Lukita nodded. “I know him. He’s my friend.”

“Oh… I didn’t know Isco had any girlfriends. I’ve only met his guy friends.”

Lukita beamed. Isco’s father was the only adult that hadn’t addressed her as a boy since she had begun to transition from “Luka” to her true self. “We don’t hang out much outside school,” Lukita explained. “Isco is in here. He’s in the bathroom.”

Lukita finally opened the door fully, and waved Sergio into the bedroom. When Sergio stepped inside, Lukita quickly shut the door, and locked it back.

Sergio looked at her, arching a brow. “What’s going on?”

Lukita fiddled with the hem on her short black skater dress. Her thin legs were covered in purple tights. “You should go talk to him.” She gestured to a door in the rear right corner of the room, and then took a seat on the end of the king size bed in the center of the room.

Sergio ran to the door, and pushed it open. At first glance, the room appeared to be empty. The Jacuzzi tub to Sergio’s right had nothing more than a few droplets of water beneath the faucet. No one stood at the double sinks.

Suddenly it occurred to Sergio that there was no toilet in the room. He walked further into the bathroom, and discovered a small pocket door that he knew would lead to the toilet – and hopefully, his son.

When he pulled open the door, Isco blinked against the bright light. He was curled up in the tiny space, his head leaning against the wall opposite the toilet. “Daddy?”

“Baby, what are you doing in here?” Sergio knelt before him, and brushed his hair back from his face.

Isco started to cry, and threw himself at his father. Sergio scooped him into his lap, and rocked him gently. “Tell Daddy what happened.”

“I did something stupid,” Isco whimpered.

Sergio rubbed is back as he attempted to stand. This was not a conversation that they needed to have in some strange tiny toilet. He managed to get Isco to the edge of the large bathtub, and sat with him on his lap. “Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it.”

“Will you tell Papa?”

“Don’t worry about Papa right now, honey.”

Isco sobbed, and clutched Sergio’s t-shirt in his little fist. “I got drunk, Daddy. Someone gave me this disgusting fruit drink, and, for some reason, I just kept drinking it.”

Sergio half-smiled. “Isco, we all have this first drunk experience, honey. Even Papa. You don’t have to feel this bad about it.”

“It’s not just the drunken part. While I was drunk, I did some things.”

Sergio’s heart skipped a beat. “With… Alvaro?”

Isco shook his head. “No. Alvaro is out of town.”

Sergio was glad that his son couldn’t see his face when he grimaced.

“It was this other guy, a big guy from the football team. He brought me up here. He said we would just have a talk. He said… He said those things, but when we got up here, he put me on the bed and…” Isco trailed off, and cried against his father’s chest.

“Did he force you into something?” Sergio’s blood boiled. He would kill this kid.

“No. I mean… Not really. I was so drunk. I just did what he told me to do.”

“He took advantage of you.”

“That’s what Kita said, but I don’t know. I didn’t say no.”

“You were drunk! You have a boyfriend. He knows that, right? He should have known that in your right mind, you would never do that.”

“Yeah… I guess he knows that. But…”

“But nothing. That little creep. He never should have taken advantage of you like that.”

“Papa will be so disappointed in me.”

“Papa will not be disappointed in you. Papa will want to kill that little asshole.”

“It was my fault for drinking so much.”

“It was not your fault! Don’t think that!”

“Alvaro will think that. He will break up with me. He won’t want me anymore.” Isco sobbed. “We never even did anything like this, and now…”

“Isco, shh… Don’t think about that. None of this is your fault. Come on, let’s get you home.”

“Can Kita come too?” Isco sniffed, and wiped at his crying eyes.

“Kita? Is she the one that opened the door out there? Is she the correct pronoun”

Isco nodded. “Lukita. She’s a friend from school. She really helped me out after…”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Come on. Do you want to get cleaned up first?”

Isco nodded, and stood up from Sergio’s lap. He went to the sink to wash his face, and Sergio walked into the bedroom.

Lukita was still perched on the end of the bed. She looked up when Sergio walked into the room. “Is he okay?”

Sergio shook his head. “I don’t think so. I think he will be, but for now…” Sergio glanced around. “Is this the room where…?”

“No! No, it was a room down the hall. I brought him in here when I found him there.” Lukita frowned.

“Thank you for that. He would like you to come home with us. Will that be okay with your parents?”

She nodded, and stared down at the floor. “My parents kicked me out when I told them I was trans. I stay with friends when I can or at the homeless shelter if there’s room.”

Sergio’s jaw dropped. He could not imagine Isco ever doing anything that would make him turn him out on the street, especially not something like embracing his true self. He’d like to get a hold of her parents right along with the football playing asshole that hurt his baby. “Well, you’re welcome to stay with us as long as you need to.”

Lukita’s eyes widened, and filled with tears. “Mr. Ramos… That…”

“Sergio, please. And you don’t have to say anything. My kid thinks so highly of you that he wants you around him at a time like this; that’s really all the endorsement I need.”

“I’m ready to go home,” Isco said, inching out of the bathroom.

Sergio started to say something, but he was stunned silent when Lukita jumped off the bed, and ran on her four-inch heels to his son. “Isco, sweetie! Are you okay? I was so worried when you locked yourself in there? Can I hug you? Are you okay to be touched right now?”

“Of course, Kita.” Isco wrapped his arms around his small friend. “Thanks for being here for me.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else, Isco, you know that!”

Isco fluffed her dirty blond hair, and kissed her forehead. “My dad said you could come with us. Will you, please?”

Lukita nodded, and took Isco by the hand.

 

The trio was halfway down the front walkway when Sergio stopped walking and turned to face the kids behind him. “Oh, Isco, honey, don’t be upset with me, but…”

“You brought Papa, didn’t you?” Isco sighed.

“You know he would never let me get away without him. He was too worried about you, sweetie. I promise you that he will not be mad at you, or disappointed.”

“This wasn’t your fault,” Lukita added, clutching Isco’s hand.

“You coming out wasn’t something to get kicked out for, and look at how your parents reacted.”

Sergio’s entire face twisted. “Isco! Your father isn’t like that! You know that. He loves you.” Sergio caressed his cheek. “Sweetie, come on.”

Iker jumped out of the car as soon as he saw Sergio walking up with his arm around Isco. “Isco, baby! What happened? Give Papa a hug!”

Isco crumpled against Iker when he pulled him in for a hug. “Papa…” he whimpered.

“Shh… Shh… Whatever it is, baby. You’ll be okay now. Don’t cry. You’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, my loves!! I hope that you enjoyed the fic! Please leave me some comments and kudos below! I really loved writing this fic. It's my first time writing a trans character, so I am really excited to see what you think. <33


End file.
